Satu Cara untuk Mengingatkannya
by Matahari Tengah Malam
Summary: Naruto terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sampai-sampai lupa hari ini adalah hari jadinya. Namun Sasuke punya caranya sendiri untuk mengingatkannya. [AU NARUSASU]


"Selesai juga!" Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega sambil meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku. Selesai dengan tugas terberatnya, pria pirang itu dengan perlahan melepaskan kacamatanya dan meletakannya di atas meja.

Selesai mematikan _laptop_, sambil menatap jam dinding, Naruto menguap lebar. "Dewa aku lelah sekali! Aku ingin segera tidur!" Pria pirang itu kemudian beranjak bangun dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk urusan sebelum tidurnya.

**Sikat gigi dan perawatan sebelum tidur** adalah dua hal yang tidak pernah absen dia lakukan setelah mengenal Uchiha Sasuke, sosok fotografer bertubuh pucat yang adalah kekasihnya. Enam tahun bersama membuat Naruto sadar betapa pentingnya _skin care_ untuk laki-laki yang bahkan tidak pernah peduli penampilan seperti dirinya.

Naruto sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan kantuknya namun tetap berusaha merawat kulitnya dengan produk-produk rekomendasi belahan jiwa. Apalagi yang ditunggu beberapa menit lagi akan tiba. Sasuke bilang dia pulang hampir tengah malam dan pasti akan dipaksa kalau **dua hal mutlak** itu belum dilakukan.

Selesai dengan perawatannya, Naruto langsung merebahkan diri di atas ranjang dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan kain panas.

Kepalanya yang menyentuh bantal empuk membuatnya hampir terlelap sebelum terdengar suara sang kekasih hati yang berujar dari pintu kamarnya,

"_Tadaima!_"

Yang langsung dia balas, "_Okaeri_, Sasuke!" dan segera bergeser untuk memberi tempat bagi sang Uchiha untuk menyusulnya tidur.

Sasuke yang menurunkan tasnya ke atas meja bertanya pelan, "Sudah makan?"

Naruto menjawab dengan suara berat hampir terlelap, "Sudah…"

"Sikat gigi?"

"Sudah…"

"_Skin care_?"

"Semuanya sudah…"

Selesai memastikan **dua hal** tersebut, Sasuke pun melepas jaketnya dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. "Lalu bagaimana dengan laporanmu?"

"Semua aman… Bagaimana dengan pemotretanmu tadi?"

"Lancar. Aku ditawari ke luar negeri sabtu nanti. Kau punya waktu untuk menemaniku?"

"Entahlah Sasuke... Besok saja bicaranya ya..." Naruto berujar sambil menepuk paha Sasuke untuk mengajaknya segera tidur. "Aku lelah sekali..."

"Hn." Sasuke menyahut sambil mengecup ujung kepala Naruto. Pemuda oniks itu sempat berharap mereka akan melakukannya malam ini. Melihat Naruto yang setengah mati menahan kantuknya membuatnya berpikir mungkin tidak malam ini.

Sasuke setelah merayap masuk ke dalam rangkulan Naruto, dari balik kain panas berbisik lembut, "Naruto, _I love you!_"

Membuat mata Naruto yang sudah terpejam tiba-tiba terbuka lebar. "Katakan lagi!"

Bukannya mengulangi ucapannya, si bungsu Uchiha malah marah. "Kau ini benar-benar _dobe_ ya? Jangan bilang kau lupa!"

"Ah kalau itu janjiku untuk melakukannya malam ini aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar lelah. Besok atau lusa?"

"Bukan itu, _dobe!_"

"Terus?"

"_I love you!_"

"_Love you too?_"

Sasuke hampir membenturkan jidat mereka. Bagaimana mungkin Uzumaki Naruto bisa lupa hari ulang tahunnya? Apa karena pekerjaannya yang super sibuk sebagai _chief _yang membuatnya lupa?

Sasuke berujar lagi setelah berusaha menenangkan diri karena _keidiotan_ kekasih pirangnya yang seenaknya melupakan _janji_ mereka. "Aku pernah bilang aku hanya mengucapkan kata-kata itu di hari-hari tertentu saja. Seperti hari ini. Apa kau masih belum mengerti juga?"

Naruto ingat Sasuke memang tidak pernah mengucapkan _tiga kata itu_ sembarangan―dirinya saja yang tanpa bosan mengucapkannya, setiap ingin tidur, bangun pagi, sebelum berpisah―Sasuke memang pernah bilang dia **hanya akan** mengucapkan kata-kata itu saat hari penting saja, seperti hari natal, tahun baru, hari ulang tahun, dan hari-hari perayaan lainnya. Naruto berpikir keras. Tahun baru sudah lewat, begitu juga ulang tahun Sasuke di bulan juli. Sementara natal masih beberapa bulan lagi. Di bulan september memangnya ada hari penting apa?

Melihat wajah Naruto yang berpikir keras membuat Sasuke mendesah pasrah. Dia bergerak mengecup kening kekasih pirangnya yang berkerut. "Kau masih belum sadar juga rupanya! Berhentilah berpikir! Tatap aku!"

"Aku sedang menatapmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke pun memajukan wajahnya untuk mencuri satu ciuman dari bibir Naruto. "_Happy birthday_ Uzumaki Naruto. Kuberikan hadiahnya besok karena kau seperti tidak tertarik untuk merayakannya." Selesai memberikan ucapannya, si fotografer langsung memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Naruto karena malu. Bisa dia rasakan telinganya memanas karena tidak biasanya dia bertingkah _all soft_ seperti saat ini.

"Hari ini ulang tahunku? Sudah bulan oktober? Kupikir masih dua minggu depan lagi!" Demi dewa matahari Naruto melupakan hari jadinya dan _janji_ mereka! Sibuk dengan pekerjaannya membuatnya lupa semuanya. "Hari ini 10 Oktober? Benarkah? Sasuke?"

"_Oyasumi!_" Hanya satu kata yang Sasuke keluarkan sebagai jawaban. Dia tidak ingin _berdebat_ lagi. Lebih ingin dirangkul oleh kekasihnya agar segera terlelap karena dia juga sedikit kelelahan.

"_I love you too, _Uchiha Sasuke!" Naruto yang menyadari semua itu hanya tersenyum seraya mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat di bahu Sasuke yang memunggunginya. "Aku janji tidak akan melupakannya dan juga besok… kita akan melakukannya, sebanyak yang kau mau. _Oyasumi!_"

Sasuke balas tersenyum. Si _ravennete _makin mendekat untuk mencari kehangatan lain.

Satu detik bersama si pirang sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya. Tidak masalah jika pria itu memang _dobe_ dalam banyak hal, terutama dalam urusan mengingat janji. Asalkan orang itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, semua sudah lebih dari cukup.

_'I love you more, Usuratonkachi!'_

* * *

_Naruto Credits: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei_

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY NANADAIME UZUMAKI NARUTO-SAN 2019_**


End file.
